Problem: $6x+7y=4x+4y$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={-4}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}6x+7{y}&=4x+4{y}\\ 6x+7\cdot({-4})&=4x+4\cdot({-4})\\ 6x-28&=4x-16\\ 2x&=12\\ x&=6\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(6,-4)$ is a solution of the equation.